what a sentimentalist, that kiyotaka boy
by qweety
Summary: With a voice made of passion and a heart full of spirit, Kiyotaka Ishimaru really does try his best to make everyone happy at Hope's Peak. Pre and post despair included.
1. naegi, pleasure of the dance

hey let's play a game called _pair everyone up with ishimaru because i can_

**i actually finished the prologue for infsg! i actually need to proofread it a bit more and figure out the mastermind business so yea.. If anyone is interested in beta reading it tho hmu with a pm !**

* * *

His hands were shaking, pencil marks messy and strands of hair sticking out all over the place, to the hall monitor's attempt to slick them back.

He's never done this kind of proposition before. Is a handwritten note too formal? Should he put it in the other boy's locker before school starts? No, then he would be violating hall monitor duty.

It was a piece of regular stationary paper, light green border and a few flower stickers for decoration. The note, written with pristine perfect handwriting, was written as so;

_"Naegi-kun,_

_It has come to my attention that you do not yet have a companion to the Valentine's Day Dance yet. Please do not consider this the wrong way! It is how us men bond together, even though it might be a bit inappropriate to call each other 'dates,' really._

_I completely understand if you do not wish to go with me! I will be here if you want to, though._

_Sincerely, _

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru (I put my contact on the back just in case)._"

Ishimaru flipped over the paper and scribbled on his cellphone's digits. He'd better pay extra attention to the ringtone after he gives Naegi the note.

The day after, Makoto was sitting at an empty table in the cafeteria, playing with his food.

Ishimaru fiddled with the note in his pocket, reaching for it and proofread it to make sure it fitted to his liking. His knee high boots clicked against the tiled floor, catching the brunette's attention.

"For you, Naegi-kun." He handed him over the folded up stationary paper and bowed, lower lip trembled from the anxiety and anticipation of the luckster's reaction. His eyes instantly lit up, thin fingers reached to take and read the note.

Ishimaru loosened up his collar of his uniform, rubbing his cold hands together. Asahina and Sakura took a quick glance over to the two boys, and the corner's of Sakura's mouth rise a little. The brunette lifted up a brow and questioned her friend about what she was happy about.

Naegi sputtered, cheeks heating up as his eyes scan the paper, soaking up every word. "Ishimaru-kun…! Y-you don't have to do this, I could've just stayed home." The red eyed boy stiffens, mouth twitching.

Oogami brushes it off and says it's nothing, taking a drink out of her tea cup. Pinkies up.

"Well, I _insist_! No man is considered a man if he hasn't gone to his first dance yet." He was pouring out bluffs, fiddling with his fingers and wow, someone should really turn on the air conditioning. Naegi looked down, dismayed and stressed about this whole dance nonsense. After a breather, with the ahoge haired boy leaning back on his chair and rubbing his eyes, he finally decided.

"Okay."

The hall monitor practically jumped out of his uniform, but of course, that would've been inappropriate if he actually did. "Really?"

"Yeah. It seems fun, especially if you're going with a friend."

Blobs of tears were prickling from Kiyotaka's eyes, daring to fall and stain his cheeks. He bites his dry, cracked lips, almost drawing blood and he squeaks.

"I am honored, Naegi-kun…!"

"Relax, you were the person to ask me in the first place…" Ishimaru sniffles and nods, walking over to Mondo's lunch table to tell him the big news.

At the dance, all Naegi did was drink some punch and hosted the music. He was, however, having fun. Ishimaru was as well, but he couldn't help himself but complain about the noise level and profanity the dance occupied.

Ishimaru takes slow dancing very seriously.


	2. kirigiri, perceptive and perspective

**dangan ronpa spoilers, kirigiri's shsl and the deaths of characters**

When being a detective, you would've expected them to have some sort of magnifying glass to examine evidence better, right? Kyouko simply just has keen perception and exceptional eyesight. Not to mention her sharp sense of environmental observations. The red eyed boy admired these qualities of the sleuth, congratulating her after the very heated trial; with a certain red haired baseball player and blue eyed pop star missing from their group.

His face heated up when she muttered out a "thank you" in reply.

"It's unfortunate that they would be seen doing such," Kirigiri looked down, brushing her bangs out of her vision. They were getting quite long, eventually she had to cut them soon.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Kirigiri-kun! Everyone has a beautiful personality and a precious body. We should preserve them instead of ruining them as long as we can." Ishimaru smiled, and the lavender haired girl nodded, and emitted a small breath before fiddling with her gloves. Burns, scratches, cuts, all over her hands that trailed off to her arms. Ishimaru swallowed and walked closer to Kirigiri. It was impolite to stare, even though it was just a hand or two, but he couldn't stop looking.

"They're from my work." Kiyotaka pressed his thumb against one of the burn marks. She hissed softly, about to retreat her hand from his grasp.

"I… I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

Out of embarrassment and having nothing else to say, he brings Kirigiri's hand up to his lips and frantically kissed it, feeling her rough knuckles and calloused fingers. He kissed her wrist. She allowed this, and folded her sleeve over and her forehead touched his. The eye contact was quite something, with the hall monitor's eyes bright and bold as ever. The detective stumbled a bit, making the raven haired boy hold her arms to keep her steady.

He nervously ran his tongue over his lips, having no idea what to do next with this girl. The lavender haired girl steadied him away from her, unfolding her sleeve and putting on her gloves. Ishimaru apologized once again for his unacceptable behavior, looking down the whole entire time.

"It's fine. Thank you, Ishimaru-kun."

It wasn't until the third day of being trapped in Despair Academy until she finally saw, that maybe, she would've started to like the boy.


End file.
